The present invention relates generally to windmill energy generators. More particularly, the device of the invention utilizes a centrifugal speed adjustment means to stabilize the speed of rotation of the windmill in conditions of various strength winds. Further, the windmill of the invention utilizes a heating system to prevent malfunctions of the device when operating in freezing temperatures. The windmill of the invention can be most advantageously used in urban environment.
It is well established that modern cities can benefit from renewable source power supplies. In addition, fluctuating demands for electrical power make it necessary to provide supplementary or secondary power supplies to the main electrical power grid of large cities. Preferably, such secondary power supply sources should be located close to large power consumers. They should be connected to the existing power grids to provide additional energy as required. Windmills have long been looked at as a good candidate for such secondary power supplies. However, due to many drawbacks of the known devices, they did not gain widespread acceptance in large cities, despite their commercial success in rural environment.
To be acceptable for use in large urban centers, such windmill power supply has to satisfy a number of requirements:                Be esthetically pleasing in the urban environment, have acceptable appearance that fits urban architecture;        Should provide year-round reliable and highly efficient operation, meaning it should work in both hot summer and freezing winter conditions;        Should be equipped with a speed adjustment means to smooth out fluctuations of the rotation of the power generating means from wind gusts.        
No known design of a windmill power generator can satisfy the conditions above. The need therefore exists for such a design, which can be used in large cities and provide much needed supplemental power supply while becoming a natural part of the urban architecture.